


прощай, оружие!

by simbay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-TPS, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Когда Хранилище на Элписе перестало быть загадкой, что было сокрыто за розовыми туманами и мерцающим светом, Аурелия поняла — делать тут было больше нечего.





	прощай, оружие!

Когда Хранилище на Элписе перестало быть загадкой, что было сокрыто за розовыми туманами и мерцающим светом, вместе с тем забрав благоразумие у их нанимателя, Аурелия поняла — делать тут было больше нечего.  
А потому, не отпраздновав даже с остальными — под ними, конечно, подразумевались все, кроме Железяки, что наворачивал круги в жутком подобии танца где-то под лестницей у бара — столь грандиозную победу, давшуюся всем кровью, она направилась к вновь функционировавшему в спокойствии космопорту, зная, что через несколько минут туда прибудет ее дворецкий с личной яхтой. Она бы уволила его за одну лишь мысль о том, что ей придется ждать, но разумом Аурелия была далеко от подобного — а потому на сегодня бедняга был спасен от громкой пощечины по лицу и увольнения. Взглядом она цеплялась за далекие размытые образы крошки-луны Пандоры, те, что находились ближе всего к прямому пути до ядра планеты. Но планеты ли? Был ли Элпис ею, а не чьим-то жутким устройством, что лишь притворялось луной?  
Впрочем, это ее точно не интересовало, ведь с завтрашнего дня ей будет вовсе не до крошки Элписа и его грязной сестрицы Пандоры, что затесались на рубеже галактики. Впереди были лишь дни созерцания и наслаждения тем, что отделяло ее от грязных пройдох, что пили сейчас в кабаке в сердце Конкордии.  
Пусть даже она чуточку (совсем чуточку) привязалась к ним за все то время, что они провели вместе.  
Каждый шаг отдавался эхом в пустом коридоре. Конкордия затихла, словно опасаясь дальнейшего, а там, в будущем, их всех поджидала лишь непроглядная тьма, будь это они, искатели Хранилища с Элписа, или же те, что вонзили Джеку нож в спину на орбитальной станции. Такие люди, как их наниматель, заканчивали плохо, вырывая могилу собственными благими по личным раздумьям делами, и Аурелия знала тысячи подобных людей, чтобы быть уверенной, что через несколько лет и его имя сотрется из истории, оставшись лишь в глубинах памяти тех, кому он успеет нанести ощутимый удар.  
Кроме нее.  
_Вероятно_. Не стоило предсказывать будущее без возможности узреть его по-настоящему.  
В последний раз Аурелия окинула равнины Элписа взглядом, прежде чем подойти к своей яхте — за долгими размышлениями она и не заметила, как дворецкий подоспел с кораблем вовремя. Но стоило ей лишь сделать шаг, как сзади кто-то окликнул ее — грубо, без уважения, она была готова развернуться и дать наглецу звонкую пощечину, чтобы знал, как обращаться к леди Хаммерлок, но стоило ей увидеть, кто ее звал, как все желание злится иссякло, уступив место простой растерянности.  
— Аурелия!  
Но Аурелия не подала виду и лишь нахмурилась, смотря прямиком на Не-Джека, что стоял поодаль.  
Она знала его настоящее имя — Тимоти — они еще в начале пути вынудили беднягу назвать его, чтобы называть отлично от Джека, пусть он и говорил, что это против контракта, хотя в действительности именно так его называли жутко редко, и делала это не сама Аурелия — Афина, может быть, иногда Ниша. Их отношения были деловыми, с той приторной ноткой дружелюбности, которую все они испытали ближе к самому концу, быть может, кроме Железяки — он эти нотки сполна ощущал еще с самого начала их путешествия, что было излишне заметно и раздражающе.  
Тимоти внимательно смотрел на нее, и сейчас в этой странной сосредоточенности он напомнил ей Джека, что даже смутило Аурелию — так мало двойник мимикой походил на свой оригинал. Он никогда не называл ее по имени, обращался всегда вежливо, а потому подобный окрик заставил ее по-настоящему удивиться — и, развернувшись, Аурелия уставилась на него в ответ, взглядом демонстрируя, что она жаждет знать причину.  
— Уже уходишь?  
Облокотившись на перила на лестнице, Тимоти резко прищурил глаза и глянул на нее так странно, что Аурелия даже улыбнулась в ответ — ей показалось это достаточно забавным, чтобы не бросить возмущенный взгляд, фыркнуть и развернуться — после чего нахмурил брови еще сильнее.  
— Не будешь присоединяться к вечеринке? У Мокси в клубе, там сейчас никого кроме нас. Если опоздаешь, тебе ничего не достанется. Ниша настроена серьезно.  
— Mon cher, я предпочитаю дорогие напитки а не разбавленную бурду, что подают в дешевых заведениях на окраине галактики, — Тимоти лишь покривил ртом и скосил взгляд в сторону. — Я искренне обрадована тому, что первым делом ты побежал оповещать меня об этом, но как-нибудь не сегодня.  
Не в этой жизни — не добавила она.  
Она все еще стояла на первой ступени лестницы, что вела к ней на корабль — обратно в скучную богатую жизнь, где тебя не пытается сожрать дикая фауна, а брошенные солдаты не продавали жизни за бессмысленную войну. И сейчас была последняя минута, секунда того, что связывало ее с диким приключением на Элписе, тем самым приключением, что дало новый оттенок вкуса ее жизни, пусть совсем и ненадолго.  
Тимоти тоже добавил во вкус что-то новое, он был одним из компонентов, что сделали охоту за Хранилищем не просто безумной прогулкой на краю мира, но еще и... Она не могла подобрать слова. Может, он нравился ей больше остальных в этом безумном балагане, что нес с собой лишь хаос и разрушение. Аурелия бы предложила ему — как кому-то, кто умеет молча подать леди руку — поработать на себя, но Тимоти уже продал жизнь и лицо другому богатому безумцу, а потому ей не стоило даже думать об этом.  
Разве что где-то во снах.  
Слегка наклонив голову набок, Аурелия улыбнулась еще шире — и хитро посмотрела на продолжавшего сжимать перила Тимоти, что продолжал стоять тут, а не отправился обратно к остальным после отказа.  
— Неужели ты так хочешь, чтобы я была там, дорогуша?  
Кажется, вопрос застал Тимоти врасплох, и он едва не навернулся, перевесившись через перила. Уши у него мгновенно загорелись огнем — и Аурелия подумала, что именно такого она никогда не увидит у Джека. Тимоти определенно был тем самым любопытным экспериментом в области «а что, если»: он был абсолютной противоположностью Джека, и, пусть и выглядели они одинаково (теперь уже нет), они были слишком разными. Он обладал теми ужимками и мимикой, которую никогда бы не увидели бы у Джека, и наоборот — сложно было забыть его, их нанимателя, лицо, изгаженное символом Хранилища, его глаза, в которых был лишь гнев.  
Почему-то она ощутила странную радость, что Тимоти — тот самый мямля и кретин Тимоти, которого ей пришлось буквально толкнуть на прыжковую площадку, чтобы он перестал верещать и не тормозил всех их — никогда не проявит подобных эмоций.  
— Н-ну, может быть и да? Не знаю, что за вопросы, мы же команда, ну? — впрочем, жестикулировал он так же обильно, как и Джек. — А команда должна пить вместе... Пусть Афина и ушла, а Железяку никто не любят, а я и пить не умею, ну, гм, вот. А? Ну?  
Он неловко улыбнулся и потер рукой затылок, и в ответ Аурелия лишь рассмеялась.  
После чего улыбнулась еще шире и сделала шаг вперед. Но не на яхту, а к нему, к Тимоти.  
Тот замер от подобного и вперился в нее взглядом, а Аурелия, подойдя к нему, взглянула с надменной довольной улыбкой сверху вниз, после чего аккуратным быстрым движением стянула перчатку и намеренно неторопливо провела пальцем по шее, прямо по адамову яблоку, вверх. Тимоти замер, сглотнув, и она хищно улыбнулась, ощущая, как замер он в томительном ожидании.  
Наклонившись ниже, Аурелия услышала его дыхание — сбившееся, частое, она успела привыкнуть к нему за то далекое время, когда они тащились через весь «Гелиос» навстречу Зарпедон. Как и тогда, оно пахло чем-то сладким, словно малиной. Она не задумывалась — и, воспользовавшись заминкой, приблизилась еще, почти касаясь его губ...  
... лишь для того, чтобы проскользнуть мимо, оставляя легкий след помады на щеке. Тимоти широко распахнул глаза — все это время Аурелия смотрела прямо на него — и, кажется, даже разочарованно, что жутко ее развеселило. Разогнувшись, она бросила на него еще один довольный взгляд, пока Тимоти ошарашено смотрел на нее, явно не понимая, что только что произошло.  
Она сказала бы ему что-то вроде «обломишься», но это было бы излишне в плебейском духе. Хотя нет, пожалуй, сошло бы, но полный разочарования взгляд Тимоти ее так рассмешил, что она отвлеклась.  
— Если бы ты не был такой бестолочью, что продала свою жизнь Джеку на долгие-долгие года, я бы предложила тебе поработать на меня. Найти кого-то, кто отличается способностью мыслить и молчать, когда нужно, тяжело в этой части галактики, — когда Тимоти покривил рот, Аурелия усмехнулась. — А ты бы согласился, дорогуша?  
— Я не «дорогуша», — почти на автомате выговорил Тимоти, после чего вздрогнул и вскинул голову.  
Он посмотрел на нее так внимательно, что Аурелия подивилась, сколько в нем было скрытых от нее черт. За беготней по пустынным лунным полям и стрельбой зачастую упускаешь какие-то особенности своих коллег, если только это не Железяка, оповещавший о каждой своей новой мысли. Хотя в этом тоже было свое очаро.... Нет-нет-нет, _боже_ , как она вообще могла так подумать?!  
— Ну, если бы я не был бестолочью, то обязательно, — он покачал головой и опустил ее, и на шее его Аурелия увидела россыпь старых мелких шрамов... — Только вот я самая настоящая бестолочь, как видишь. Некоторые вещи не исправить.  
— Ох, ну времени подвластно все.  
... последствия их путешествия в центр Элписа, что сделало из сопливого мальчишки мужчину, но не исправило его характер. Тимоти продолжал стоять рядом с ней и громко сопеть, и, почувствовав, что разговор дальше никак не шел, потому как там были лишь те темы, коим было не суждено сбыться, Аурелия отступила на шаг назад.  
И когда Тимоти резко вскинул голову вверх, вперившись в нее взглядом, она протянула ему перчатку.  
— Вернешь это мне, когда твой босс не захочет тебя видеть, а ты останешься на улице, совсем один и без работы, — с легкой усмешкой произнесла она.  
Но подразумевала: «когда умрет». А в этом она была уверена. Когда среди желающих тебе смерти врагов были две самые страшные женщины Пандоры, Мокси и Лилит... Пожалуй, оставалось лишь гадать, как Джек продержится. Хотя, ему тоже было под силу творить чудеса. Отбили же они целый «Гелиос» в конце концов.  
После этого Аурелия зашла на шаттл.  
Тимоти все еще смотрел ей вслед, сжимая в руках перчатку. Он не выглядел растерянным, но его взгляд прочесть она не смогла — наверное, впервые с их самой первой встречи, случившейся совсем недавно, но вместе с этим так давно. Улыбнувшись ему на прощание, Аурелия сделала то, чего избегала все время их знакомства:  
— До встречи, Тимоти.  
Она назвала его по имени.  
Оставалось надеяться, что встреча должна была состояться скоро. Но для этого одному оружейному гиганту нужно было пасть, а его лидеру — умереть. Впрочем, это уже история будущего, до которого надо дожить...  
Шаттл стремительно взмыл ввысь, удаляясь от Конкордии.


End file.
